User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Secret of My Lalaloopsy Excess
Plot When Specs became very greedy, she mutates into a monstrous creature. Cast #Bea Spells-a-Lot #Dot Starlight #Specs Reads-a-Lot #Marina Anchors #Patch Treasurechest #Mango Tiki Wiki #Ember Flicker Flame #Dyna Might #Jewel Sparkles #Misty Mysterious #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Prairie Dusty Trails #Peanut Big Top #Mari Golden Petals #Candle Slice O' Cake #Spot Splatter Splash #Forest Evergreen #Pickles B.L.T. #Sunny Side Up #Berry Jars 'N' Jam #Blossom Flowerpot #Ace Fender Bender #Pepper Pots 'N' Pans #Suzette La Sweet #Pillow Featherbed #Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Transcript (The episode opens up at Bea's house. Bea lights up the candle, while Dot closes the curtains.) *Dot: "This is perfect." *Bea: "No distractions. Today is too important. Today is..." *Both: "Reshelving Day." *Bea: "Understaning Medieval Times goes in Natural History." *Dot: "How To Cast A Spell. That's classics." *Bea: "The Art Of The To Do List. I've always wanted to read this one again." *Dot: "Me too." *Specs: (Giggles). *Both: "Huh." *Bea: "Specs, What are you doing." *Specs: "This little beauty is what I found while exploring with the Timber Scouts last week." *Dot: "It’s a Fire Ruby. It's so beautiful, Specs." *Specs: "I know. I've kept this beauty since I found it and now I'm gonna add it to my Whatever Have I Found Collection. Whoa." (Dot manages to catch the Fire Ruby and she gave it back to Specs.) *Specs: "Hey. You took my advice. Just use the whole floor as a one big shelf." *Bea: (Sighs). *Dot: "C'mon Bea. Let's get back to work. Jewel and Misty will be here in a few minutes." (A broom sweeps the scene and the scene changes to the outside.) *Dyna-Might: "Okay. This looks like the perfect place to learn about safety." *Ember: "Do we have to." *Mango: "Yeah." *Marina: "We're part of the Lalaloopsy Land Rescue Squad." *Patch: "This is great." *Rosy: "Okay Everyone. What is the first thing to remember about this rescue mission." *All: "Always help whenever, wherever and whatever we can." *Rosy: "Very Good." (Scene cuts to Suzette walking with her pet poodle.) *Pillow: "Suzette and Poodle. Hey." *Suzette: "Hi Pillow. I really want to have fun with you." *Pillow: "Of course. C’mon. Let's go." *Suzette: "Alright." (Scene cuts to Bea's house. Jewel and Misty has arrived.) *Jewel: "Hello. Anyone home. Bea." *Misty: "Uh Jewel. You should see this." *Both: (Gasping). *Jewel: "Is that a fire Ruby." *Dot: "Hey Misty. Hi Jewel. Yep. It's a fire Ruby alright." *Jewel: "Huh. That must be at least twenty carats." *Misty: "Pristine facets and." *Specs: "And totally sparkly." *Bea: "Uh. If you guys don't mind." *Misty: "Oh we don't mind at all." *Jewel: "Misty and I came by to see if you had a book about fashion and did we hear someone say sparkly." *Specs: "I did. Tomorrow’s my birthday and this is my birthday souvenir." *Misty: "I bet I can make that disappear right before your eyes." *Specs: "No thanks." *Bea: "Start with this one." *Jewel: "Thanks Bea. Misty and I got a feeling that the ruffled taffeta capes are gonna make a huge comeback this season and Misty and I wanted to be ready." *Misty: "Which is why we're always ready for anything." *Jewel: "I hope it's as sparkly as it's beautiful, Specs. Misty and I have never seen anything so spectacular like that before." *Specs: "Gee, you really like it. Do you." *Jewel: "Like it. Misty and I love it." *Specs: "Then maybe you should have it. Since I was the one who found it. I decided to give it to you. Because I knew this beautiful gem was really meant to be with you." *Misty: "Huh." *Jewel: "I don't know what to say. That was so thoughtful. Oh, Specs, that's amazing(Kisses)." (Specs fainted after Jewel gave her a kiss.) *Jewel: "Thank you. Thank you so much." *Misty: "Gotta Go. Bye Dot. Bye Specs. Bye Bea." (Misty follows Jewel out the door.) *Bea: "Wow Specs. That's one of the most kindest, generous and thoughtful thing you've ever done. I've never seen Jewel so happy." *Dot: "Me neither." *Specs: "I know. Really thoughtful." (Scene cuts to the Lalaloopsy Land Rescue Squad.) *Rosy: "It’s been all day. Maybe we should set up camp." *Ember: "Good idea." *Mango: "Let's do it." (The Lalaloopsy Land Rescue Squad set up camp.) *Patch: "It's getting dark." *Marina: "If only we have some lights." *Ember: "Hmm. Fireflies. That gives me an idea." (Ember uses a jar to collect the fireflies.) *Ember: "Perfect." (The next day. It was Specs' Birthday.) *Bea: "Just about finished, Specs. Everybody will be here soon." *Specs: "There. Perfect. Everything looks beautiful." *Dot: "Is it party time. Yikes." (There was a knock on the door and Crumbs cartwheels in.) *Crumbs: "Happy Birthday." (Everyone showed up.) *Crumbs: "It's Party time." *Specs: "Are those for me." *Prairie: "You know it, birthday girl." *Peanut: "Happy Birthday, Specs." *Candle: "Happy, Happy, Birthday Happy, Make a Wish and Make It Snappy." *Mari: "Happy Birthday Specs." (Everyone stacked presents one by one. Then Specs fell over.) *Spot: "Don't you know you get presents on your birthday." *Specs: "Well. You see. The thing is, I sometimes only get a present, from Bea. A story." (Bea sheepishly blushes with glee.) *Jewel: "Well. This is from our new line of taffeta capes Misty and I are gonna make for everybody." *All: (Exclaimed Chatter). *Misty: "Thanks. It's the best we can do." *Jewel: "Because we've been inspired by the generous and courageous lessons from Specs. Who gave my a fire Ruby, one of the kindest things Misty and I ever experienced before." *Misty: "Group hug." (Misty and Jewel gave Specs a hug and everyone else joined in.An hour later.) *Specs: "Prairie, I can't thank you enough for this blanket. I really needed another." *Prairie: "Aw shucks, Specs. You've thank me a lot and now I'm starting to feel really confused." *Specs: "I know I kept thanking you guys, because I'm so grateful. I wish this party could last forever." *Crumbs: "Duh. The party can't last forever because Sunny and Berry planned something fun for you at their place. They told me yesterday that it's a surprise for you. Because it's your birthday." *Specs: "No way." *Crumbs: "Yes way. I said the party can't last forever. But it doesn't need to end right away." *Specs: "Okay." (Specs walks over to Sunny and Berry's place.) *Specs: "Hi Sunny. Hi Berry." *Sunny: "Hi Specs. Happy Birthday." *Berry: "Come on in Specs. Sunny and I made a new recipe. Pumpkin Pie with Blueberry Ice Cream." *Specs: "Wow." (A few minutes later.) *Specs: "Can you believe it, Bookworm. I had the best birthday ever. My friends gave me presents and Sunny and Berry treated me to a birthday dessert with pumpkin pie with blueberry ice cream on top. What a day(Gasps)." (Out in the fields was a blue lotus flower.Blossom was watering it.) *Blossom: "Hey Specs. I'm just watering this beautiful lotus flower." *Specs: "Wow. It's so pretty." *Blossom: "Here. I know daisies are your birthday specialty. So I grew them just for you." *Specs: “Mind if you give them all to me." *Bea: "Specs. Oh sorry about that Blossom. I guess Specs gotten a little carried away." *Dot: "Yeah. Sorry about that." *Blossom: "That's Okay. Happy Birthday Specs." *Specs: "Hey Bea. Bookworm and I decided to go on a walk." *Bea: "Okay. See you at home later." *Specs: "Bye. Okay. Now who else has a present for me." (The next morning.) *Bea: "Wow. What a long night sleep, Specs. I've just had the weirdest dream ever and..." (Before Bea can finish. A pile of stuff was on the floor.) *Specs: (Snoring). *Dot: "Huh." *Bea: "I can't believe you." *Dot: "Where did you get all this stuff and..." *Both: (Gasping). *Specs: (Yawns)"What happened." *Both: "Oh no!" *Dot: "I think we might have a giant problem." (Scene cuts to the Lalaloopsy Land Rescue Squad.) *Rosy: "Morning Everybody. It's been a long night. So why don't we go home and relax." *All: "Okay." (Scene cuts to Bea's house. Specs was starting to get a little bigger.) *Specs: "Uh Bea, Dot. What's happening to me." *Bea: "I don’t know. Think back to yesterday." *Dot: "Did something happened to you." *Bea: "Um Specs. What did you do after me and Dot saw you." *Specs: "I don't remember. But can I have that globe and this book." *Bea: "Specs. Me and Dot are worried about you." *Dot: "Normally, you're not so grabby and kind of crabby right." *Specs: "Normally, my arms aren't this long either. Um. What's happening to me." *Dot: "Okay, Bea. You stay here with Specs. I'll go and get Rosy, stat." *Bea: "Okay. But please hurry Dot." *Dot: "Okay. I will." (Scene cuts to Suzette and Pillow relaxing.) *Suzette: "What a nice day." *Pillow: "I know." *Suzette: "Glad I came to hang out with you." *Pillow: "I know. We should go to the park. C'mon." (Scene cuts to Rosy arriving at Bea's house.) *Rosy: "I think I know what's wrong." *Bea: "What is it, Rosy." *Rosy: "I think Specs is in a greedy kind of way. The more stuff she has, the bigger she gets." *Dot: "Oh no. This is a major disaster." *Bea: "Um Specs." *Rosy: "Anyway. Gotta go. Bye." *Both: "Bye Rosy." *Bea: "Um. Where's Specs." *Dot: "Bea. Look. Footprints. We've gotta find Specs." (Dot and Bea raced outside. They find Trinket, Scribbles and Trouble fighting with Specs.) *Dot: "Bea. Catch." (Dot gave Bea a broom for a distraction.) *Bea: "Hey Specs. Check out this amazing broom." *Specs: "Huh." *Dot: "Specs. Come and get this incredible broom." (Bea and Dot lead Specs into Bea's library.) *Bea: "Okay, Specs. You can fight all you want in there. Because, we're not letting you out." (Then Specs made a mess in the library.) *Dot: "Oh Specs. Bea and I just reshelve this room." *Bea: "Aw, Great!" (Then the door was open.) *Both: (Gasping). *Dot: "Huh." *Bea: "Now what." (Scene cuts to Prairie, Forest and Pickles investigating a weird disappearance.) *Forest: "Oh my. The apples are gone and so are the leaves." *Prairie: "It's so empty here than a louse in space." *Pickles: "I wonder who would do such a thing like that." *Bea: "Guys, Help." *Dot: "Specs is on the loose and we need to lasso her." *Forest: "On the loose." *Prairie: "Good one, partners." *All: (Laughing). (Specs runs past.) *Forest: "Something tells me you weren't kidding." *Dot: "No. We're serious." *Prairie: "Bea, Get the rope." (They try lassoing Specs, But Bea and Prairie ends up getting tied to a tree. Dot got tangled in the lasso. Forest went over to untangle Dot.) *Both: "Help." (Spot walks over to Bea and Prairie who were all tied up.) *Spot: (Laughter)"Looks like your capture is all wrapped up." *Prairie: "A little help here. We would be much obliged." *Peanut: (Screams). *Dot: "What was that." *Spot: "Sounds like Peanut to me." *Forest: "C'mon everyone. Let's go see her." (Scene cuts to Suzette and Pillow having fun together.) *Suzette: "This is fun. Isn't it, Pillow. Uh Pillow." *Pillow: "Uh Suzette. Look. It's Specs." *Suzette: "Ooh la la! How did she get bigger." *Pillow: "I don't know but she's running off. Oh. Hurry, we have to get here before she gets away." (They hurry off to catch up with Specs.) *Pillow: "Specs! We're down here! Hello!" (But Specs was already gone.) *Pillow: (Pants)"We're never gonna catch her on foot. C'mon. Let's go get the balloon." (They raced off to get a hot air balloon, while Sheep and Poodle run off the ooposite direction. Meanwhile, the guys arrived at Peanut's circus.) *Bea: "Peanut! Peanut!" *Dot: "Where is she?" *Peanut: "Up here." (Peanut was dangling on the tight-rope with Elephant on her.) *Spot: "What happened." *Peanut: "Elephant and I were practicing on our circus acts when something big came this way." *Bea: "That was Specs." *Peanut: "Specs! Oh no! She just scared Elephant. It's okay." *Crumbs: (Screams). *Forest: "What's that noise?" *Spot: "That kind of sounds like Crumbs." *Bea: "C'mon Everyone." (Meanwhile, Crumbs was trying to use the cakes to defend herself.) *Crumbs: "Back! Get back!" *Specs: (Roars). *Bea: "Crumbs! Mouse! Stop giving Specs some cake." *Crumbs: "We're not, we're assaulting her with the cakes." (Specs takes the cake.) *Crumbs: "How dare you take the cake." (Suddenly, Specs grew bigger and bigger until she raced outside.) *Bea: "She's completely out of control. Who knows where she'll go next." (Scene changes to Specs heading to Jewel and Misty.) *Misty: "Looking good, Jewel." *Jewel: "Maybe just a little ruffle." (Specs was outside of their home.) *Misty: "Uh Jewel. Looks like we had company." *Both: (Screaming). (Cat and Rabbit dashed outside. Scene changes to Suzette and Pillow's balloon stuck in a tree.) *Suzette: "I thought you said you know how to fly this thing." *Pillow: "I do. I got us here, until this wind sends us crashing into this tree." *Suzette: "Sort of." (They looked into the sparkly skies of Lalaloopsy Land.) *Pillow: "I just don't know how to land. Maybe we should check the manual." *Suzette: "What manual." *Pillow: "Uh, Okay. I'll just have to figure out the landing gear without the manual." *Suzette: "What landing gear." (Scene changes to Lalaloopsy Land. Everyone was running away from the now-mutated Specs. Jewel and Misty are in tow along for the ride.) *All: (Screaming). *Jewel: "Yikes." *Misty: "Watch it." *Specs: (Roars). *All: (Screaming). *Jewel: "Put us down you weirdo." *Specs: (Roaring). *Misty: "I think I've nearly gone deaf." *Jewel: "Hey. How rude." (Spot and Peanut arrived.) *Peanut: "Don't worry guys. We'll save you both." *Spot: "Put them down right now." *Peanut: "Immediately. Oh. You know what I mean." *Spot: "I mean it, mutton-tane." *Peanut: "If you wanna see a circus act." *Spot: "Drop them, mutant." *Misty: "Spot, Peanut. Look out." *Jewel: "Hey. We're not some sort of common fly swatter." (Spot and Peanut got tangled and fell.) *Both: (Screaming). (They splashed down in the river.) *Jewel: "Guys." *Misty: "Oh no. Look." *Specs: (Roars). *Misty: "Uh Jewel. We need a plan." (Jewel shook hands with Misty.) *Jewel: (Whispers). (Scene cuts to the balloon that got stuck in a tree. Ember, Marina, Patch and Mango watched from below.) *Mango: "Do you think they're stuck. It looks like they're stuck." *Patch: "Arr. I don't know. Maybe we should asked them." *Marina: "Yeah. I think you're right. Let's go and ask them." *Ember: "Ask them. You mean go over there and talk to them. Really." (Suddenly, the balloon strings started to snap apart.) *Both: "Whoa." (Two of the strings broke and it sends Pillow and Suzette falling.) *Both: (Screaming). (Pillow grabs a tree branch while Suzette grabs Pillow's foot.) *Ember: "They can't fly remember. Oh no. We need to help them." (Ember, Patch, Marina and Mango picked up a rescue blanket and the branch breaks and Pillow and Suzette fall right in. Then the rescuers put Pillow and Suzette on a bridge as Sheep and Poodle raced over.) *Pillow: "Oh thank you." *Suzette: "Huh. What's going on." *Pillow: "Cat and Rabbit said that Specs took Misty and Jewel. Oh no." *Suzette: "I hope they're okay." *Pillow: "I'm sure they're gonna be fine. I hope." (Scene cuts back to Jewel and Misty who are devising a plan to get Specs back to normal.) *Misty: "Hey! You uh, mutton-tane. Jewel and I know that you've got nothing to be proud of." *Jewel: "You stole everyone's things, terrorized Lalaloopsy Land and used us as weapons against everyone else." *Misty: "Because, you're a Lalaloopsy Little and all. But this..." (Jewel and Misty untie the strings to reveal their heart shaped amulets.) *Jewel: "This is a crime against fashion. Oh no! Don't take our gemstones. Specs gave it to us to show how much she cares about us." (Specs was silent for a moment.) *Misty: "Guess you're gonna get us now, aren’t you. Right." (Suddenly, Specs reverts back to normal.) *Both: "Specs!" *Jewel: "You were the creature all along?" (Suddenly, they drop to the ground.) *All: (Screaming). (Crumbs, Bea, Dot, Forest, Pickles and Prairie are watching Jewel, Misty and Specs fall with Pillow and Suzette on the bridge.) *Crumbs: (Gasps)"Somebody do something!" *Spot: "We're on it!" (Spot, Peanut, Ember, Patch, Marina and Mango all took one end of the blanket and went to catch Jewel, Misty and Specs.) * Category:Blog posts Category:Transcripts